


coalesce in darkness

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: 1920s, Ambiguous Relationships, Blood and Gore, Delusions, Hallucinations, Human Experimentation, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jinyoung is a doctor, Killing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Murderer!AU, Obsession, but jaebum's definitely crazy too, jaebum is a mortician, jinyoung is literally insane, lil drabble, possibly one sided, probably not period typical language, serial killier!au, seriously this is messed up, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: there are times that i miss you so much, i wish i could remember where i hid your body





	coalesce in darkness

**Author's Note:**

> anyWAYS this is what happens when i play rpg horror games for a week straight AND binge what buzzfeed unsolved: true crime. also kind of inspired by sweeney todd and mrs. lovett  
> title is from the song eternally yours - motionless in white 
> 
> also today was my first day of school so like hahaha, look at how im coping guys

It was just on the edge of winter and spring, the year 1925, when the building right next to Park's Clinic had finally been sold, much to the surprise of the entire town. No one from the town had been wanting to buy a funeral home. That was, until a man had moved to their small little town, and bought the home, a twenty five year old man named Im Jaebum. 

He instantly caught Jinyoung's interest. 

Every morning when Jinyoung would go in for work, at the little clinic that he owned, he would see Jaebum outside, working to fix up the building that had lacked the proper care while it was abandoned. And every night when Jinyoung would walk out, Jaebum would still be out there, working. 

One of the boring afternoons, March twenty first to be exact, where things had been lacking, there was hardly any appointments, there wasn't even walk ins - because Jinyoung would do those as well. Grabbing a glass of water and peeking out the window, he decided to walk outside. Winter always ended up being his busiest time, but things always began to die down in the warmer months. 

The weather was still slightly chilly out, though there was hardly even any snow on the ground, but it was still enough to make Jinyoung wish that he was wearing another layer. As expected, he found Jaebum outside, pulling weeds out of the garden. "So, you're serious about restoring the building?" 

Jaebum looked up at him then, eyebrow raised and attitude in his voice, "Yeah I am. What's it to you?" 

Raising his free hand, realizing what he had said must have offended Jaebum in some way, "Nothing, nothing. I was just curious about the man who finally decided to buy the building, it's been empty for years. Here," he shoved the glass of water forward. "I brought you water. Drinking a healthy amount of water a day is important, especially when you're doing physically demanding  activities." 

Reluctantly, Jaebum accepted the glass of water, peering into it before taking a sip. "Thank you... you're that Park guy right? That owns the clinic right there?" he asks, nodding his head towards the building. 

"Yeah," Jinyoung smiled. "I'm Doctor Park Jinyoung." 

"Doctor Park Jinyoung," he repeated the name. "Nice to meet you, I'm Im Jaebum." 

***

There was something about Jaebum that had basically forced Jinyoung to acknowledge him, ever since the first time that his eyes landed on him, and ever since the first time they had spoke. And it wasn't like it was particularly hard for Jinyoung to grow an interest in him. In his free time, he would look out of his windows, peeking to watch Jaebum outside. Jinyoung would watch him work, sometimes shirtless as the days began to grow warmer, and he would work for long times without end. 

He found himself talking to Jaebum at every opportunity that he could, every morning, and every night. 

He wouldn't say that it was technically obsessive, or really even unhealthy for that matter, he was just intrigued, which was slightly odd in itself, because he had never cared about putting so much effort in interacting with humans on a genuine social scale. But with Jaebum... he just wanted to get to know him, anything and everything that there is to learn and to know. His likes, dislikes, his brain, his body. 

So naturally, Jinyoung dealt with it like how he deals with everything else, first things first, he made himself a chart. He started with writing down the basics that he knew, and followed that by writing down the questions that he wants to know or wants to find out. By the end of the night, he smiled as the several pages he managed to create. Initially, he wasn't planning on doing anything more that that. But just like everything else, he could only repress the thoughts for so long until he had to do something about them, and he was more than sure that he was going to get all of the questions answered, and even more. 

***

 

Pacing around his office, Jinyoung held his hands together to try and stop the shaking. Sprawled out across the table were multiple diagrams, photos, and writings that he has collected over the years. There was even some of his younger research, from when he used to practice on animals as a child. 

But he wants humans. 

Glancing out the nearest window, he looked at the brick building next to his, knowing fair well that there was bodies there, unclaimed ones at that, being a Doctor he knew all about that, and Jaebum was kind perhaps... 

Moving out of the door, Jinyoung began to walk over to the building, knowing very well that Jaebum was there. He watched him come in, obviously, and had talked to him as well. The two have been getting rather friendly as of late. Over the last few weeks they have spent times talking to each other every day, even on Sunday's, when the two would forgo going to church in the morning, and instead to the only coffee shop that was open. 

Not even bothering to knock, Jinyoung just walked in, knowing that he would most likely find Jaebum sitting at his desk, arranging funerals and going through the paperwork that he had to. 

"Jinyoung!" he looks up from the paper in front of him when he sees Jinyoung enter the door. "Hey, what brings you on over?" 

"I've got a question," Jinyoung decides to start it off. "You've got bodies, yes?" 

With a raised eyebrow, Jaebum gave him a look, one that Jinyoung couldn't quite read, "Of course I do, you know that. What mortician would I be if I didn't?" 

"Can I have one? Or really, however many that you're willing to give." 

At that, Jaebum's eyebrows shot up even further and he stayed silent as though he was trying to process the question. Slowly, he repeated the question, redirecting it back to Jinyoung, "You want some of my bodies?" 

Jinyoung nodded as he elaborated for Jaebum's sake, "For medical purposes." 

Nodding silently, Jaebum stood up. "Follow me then." He let Jaebum lead the way as they walked through the building, going all the way down to the basement. Once they got there, Jaebum turned on the light and walked in several feet, "So, all the bodies on the left side are unclaimed, those are the ones that you can have. Everyone on the right has families and proper services. I don't really know if this is quite legal but," he laughed. "I don't think you're going to go running to the police about it." 

"Of course not," Jinyoung dismissed as he walked forward. There was five bodies in total. Standing by the edge of the nearest one, he pulled back the white cloth that was covering the body, to see the face of an older man. Dropping it back down, he turned to look at Jaebum who was leaning against the wall. "Will you help me take them over to my place?" 

Licking his lips, Jaebum stood straight, "Yeah." 

***

With a paper out in front of him, Jinyoung had the information mostly written down. 

**Body: Four**

**Age: Approximately thirty five**

**Sex: Female**

**Cause of death: Unknown**

Looking down at the scalpel in front of him, Jinyoung had her upper body and her legs covered up until it reached her mid thigh. With the first body, he had worked on the brain, the second he looked at the heart, and for the third he had checked out their intestines. For her he was going to be looking at her female anatomy. 

By the end of it, Jinyoung was practically covered in blood, always one to be a bit messier than necessary. Pulling away, he pushed the table with the mutilated body into the corner, away from him. Leaning against the counter, he opens the bottle of whiskey that he had stashed in the room, and poured himself a shot. 

When the door opened, he looked up to see Jaebum standing there. He stood there, looking Jinyoung up and down, and then to the body in the corner, then back to Jinyoung again. "Looks like you've had quite the night." 

"Indeed I have. A shot?" he held up the whiskey bottle, offering it to him. 

With a seconds of hesitation, Jaebum walked in the room, approaching Jinyoung and grabbing the bottle right out of his hand. Nonchalantly as he poured himself a shot he said, "I got two more bodies today. If they aren't identified in a week, you can have them." 

"Thanks." 

Knocking back the shot, Jaebum didn't even grimace as he sat the shot glass back down and then looked around the room again, "How are you going to dispose of all of this? It would look mighty suspicious in the garbage." 

"Hmm," Jinyoung hummed as he turned to look at Jaebum. "I honestly haven't really thought about it yet." 

"You can dump that at my place if you want. I can burn it all up." 

"Really?" Jinyoung grinned as he perked up. "You're amazing, I could practically kiss you right about now." 

Biting his lip, Jaebum peered at him through his lashed. Finally in a deep voice he asked, "Then why don't you?" 

Straightening up, Jinyoung turned to face him completely, his voice deadly serious, "Do you want me to?" 

At Jaebum's nod, Jinyoung walked the short few steps it took to make him stand directly in front of Jaebum. His hands were covered in dry blood, but Jaebum didn't seem to care as he placed his hand on his cheek hesitantly. Closing the last bit of space in between them, Jaebum pressed his lips against Jinyoung's. 

It was slow at first, the two of them testing out the waters while getting used to the feel of one another, but it didn't take long for Jinyoung to get Jaebum shoved up against one of the counters as their kiss grew faster and deeper.

***

Jinyoung, for a lack of any better words, has always been rather impulsive. Perhaps that is what had lead him here. He wanted to pretend  to be surprised, pretend to think that this was something that he never thought that he would do, or at least follow through, or even capable of but... was he really all that shocked? Did he never think that he was capable of ending a human life? Of watching the life slowly drain out of their body at his hands?

Really, it had been something that he has been dreaming about for a long time now. He used to do it, when he was a child, to the animals that he would catch. He would mess around with them. It's part of why he became a doctor, he liked that kind of stuff, it interested him, satisfied him a way that he could never put to words. 

Looking down at the body, he began to think of his latest hypothesis, something he could never really do without humans. But he would never find willing humans, and week long dead people didn't work as well as knocked out humans, or freshly dead ones for that matter. 

Hearing his door open, he stands straight, alert and ready, in case someone else came in. The door opened rather quickly to expose Jaebum standing there, arms crossed as he looks down at the body first and then to Jinyoung. With wide eyes, Jinyoung watches as Jaebum stalks in, looking down at the body with a blank face, "He's dead, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"And you killed him?" 

"Yeah," Jinyoung repeats the answer, mouth dry and hands clenched into fists as he looks at Jaebum feeling completely on edge. He actually likes Jaebum, and it isn't time yet... 

Jaebum nods at the information, before turning to face Jinyoung, "Was I not giving you enough bodies? Do you need more?" 

Taking in a breathe, Jinyoung realized that Jaebum wasn't horrified, nor disturbed, in fact, he wasn't even angry, at least, not for the killing part. "I wanted to do it. I need fresh dead bodies, or even better, not dead at all, so I can experiment." 

Closing in on him, Jaebum wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's shoulders so that his fingers were spread out against the nape of Jinyoung's neck, and the edges of his finger tips tangling into his hair, "You like it?" 

"I do." There was something about it that made Jinyoung feel like he was buzzing in an absolute high. 

"Okay then," Jaebum licked his lips and Jinyoung followed the motion. "I'll start bringing you people." 

At that, Jinyoung grinned as he wrapped his arms around Jaebum's waist to tug him forward. "You're the best." and pulled him in for another kiss. 

***

Post killing always left Jinyoung on a high. Post surgery, or working on his project made him feel fantastic. Even if it meant leaving some of the humans alive long enough to test his theories out, which was always a hassle. 

But Jaebum was always there to help him, being like the best assistant, and so much more that Jinyoung could ever ask him for. 

But post killing always made him just a tad bit horny, and Jaebum was always there for him, eagerly taking his lips in his. They always ended up making yet another mess. 

At least they always cleaned up. 

Yet, there was always something itching at the back of Jinyoung's mind, that always made him hold Jaebum a bit tighter, fuck him a bit rougher, bit him hard enough that he bleeds, that he bruises. Maybe he's been thinking about it ever since he saw Jaebum for the first time, walking into the funeral home. 

It was hard to keep those thoughts at bay. When every night he would think about it, as he wondered what it would feel like to touch Jaebum's blood with his hands, how he would look like while in pain, or at the betrayal. He postponed it for as long as he could, but he knew that it was time, that he had gotten everything that he needs. People could say that Jinyoung is many things, however the one thing he is not however, is foolish, and he has known for a long time how Jaebum feels about it. 

And for doing this as long as Jinyoung has, for being a doctor and knowing the human body as well as he does, it was easy for him. 

Jaebum was rasping out from where he was lying on a bed next to him, choking, "I can't breathe," his voice was desperate. "Jinyoung I can't breathe." 

"I know," Jinyoung cooed, voice soft as he ran his hands through Jaebum's hair. "That's what's suppose to happen. Don't worry, the pain will be over soon." 

He was trying to sit up, but the blood was coming out of his mouth now, and Jinyoung knew that he had to focus all of his will on not choking on it. A lost cause really. "What did you do?" It was quiet, and mumbled, but Jinyoung understood it well enough. 

"What I had to do. Rest assured that you have been extremely helpful to me. You will always be my favorite test subject." Leaning down he pressed a kiss to his forehead and by the time he pulled away, he was sure that he was dead.

Pressing his fingers to Jaebum's neck, he didn't feel a pulse and pulled his hand back. Tsking, Jinyoung went to wet a towel, blood did not suit Jaebum's face. Wiping it away, he almost smiled at how peaceful he looked. For a final touch, he closed his eyelids. 

***

Two days later, Im Jaebum was pronounced missing. 

It was Sunday, and Jinyoung was sitting at the cafe, drinking a coffee, alone with only one person, the boy who was working. His family owned the shop, and happened to be some of the only non-Christian folks in town, so they were always open on Sunday mornings. 

"Isn't your clinic right next to Im's undertaker business?" The boy asked, a raised eyebrow as he poured Jinyoung a cup of tea, fresh from the pot. 

"Yeah," Jinyoung nodded as he accepted the cup. "It's a shame to hear about him going missing." 

Nodding, the boy looked around the shop, double checking to see if anyone was around, even though he had already know that there wasn't. Dramatic. "I have a feeling that he was snatched up by the same person that has been kidnapping all of those people the past year." 

It took all of Jinyoung's willpower not to snort. If only he knew that Jaebum had been the one kidnapping all of those people. "Perhaps," he shrugged nonchalant as he took a sip and looked out the window. 

"Weren't you two seeing each other?" 

Turning his head around, the boy looked at him innocently and Jinyoung raised his eyebrow at him. Finally he decided on, "No, I don't know where you got such an idea." 

"Just an idea I had," he shrugged, wiping his hands on a towel. "Saw you guys together sometimes. Thought you might at least be friends or something." 

Shaking his head, Jinyoung dropped the money for the cup of tea and a small tip on the counter as he began to head out. 

"Doctor Park!" he called out right before Jinyoung reached the door. "Don't forget to be careful, it's been pretty dangerous lately." 

"I'll be fine," Jinyoung turned with a smile on his face. "I'm probably going to be leaving town, heading a few towns over to where my cousin lives, this towns crime is getting a little to much for me. It's you who should be careful." 

"Right," he nodded. "Have a great day Doctor!" 

Two days later Kunpimook Bhuwakal was pronounced missing. 

A week later, Park's Clinic had a for sale sign in it's front yard, and Park Jinyoung was several towns away. 

***

Tossing the hammer several feet away from him, Jinyoung stood on the edge, staring at the water in front of him. It was early winter of the new year of 1937, January sixth. The water of the river had been frozen, but Jinyoung brought himself to crack it anyways.

Next to him, Jinyoung turned to see someone standing next to him, dressed in black, his arms crossed, and a blank look on his face. " _Do you regret it_?" 

Jinyoung made eye contact with _Jaebum_ , and he cocked his head to the side. Did he regret it? "No," he finally answered, honest. "But there are times that I miss you so much, I wish I could remember where I hid your body." 

" _You don't remember_?" 

Jinyoung shook his head. 

_"You threw me in the river._ " 

Jinyoung turned away from him. 

" _The river on the edge of town_." 

Jinyoung took his coat off. 

" _They found my body a month after you left town_." 

He took a step in. 

" _You killed me_."

Jinyoung took another step in so that he was knee high in the freezing water. 

" _Because you wanted to_." 

Waist high. 

" _Because you like it_." 

Closing his eyes, Jinyoung felt backwards. 

" _Am I still your favorite_?" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and hey since jaebum killed jinyoung in like the first fic i ever posted her, how about have one where jinyoung kills jaebum? 
> 
> but like jaebum is also def crazy in this too like first he offered bodies to jinyoung without questioning, was fine with human experimentation (illegal shit) and even offered to get rid of evidence and then was totally chill with jinyoung murdering and then went out a KIDNAPPED people for jinyoung to kill
> 
> also i saw this in the comments so edit: that isn't jaebum's ghost, jinyoung is hallucinating


End file.
